


Ask For It

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在S4E10之前的妄想，必然会与剧内的发展有所冲突，请当平行世界来处理吧！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 谁有了麻烦？

一、谁有了麻烦？

　　从阶梯教室升级到通亮的大办公室，这并未能使新成为Dr. Gregory House下属的三位成员完全放松下来。尽管一切似乎已成定局，而且他们也跟这位著名难相处的医生共事了一段日子，但这却不能代表他们适应House的作风、或说已能揣摩出那个男人的思考模式。再度瞄了眼隔壁办公室，Dr. Lawrence Kutner有些坐立不安地摆弄着面前的杯子，他们已经无所事事好些天了。如果说前两天还在熟悉环境、去别的部门了解下情况、到门诊帮帮忙什么的，但今天……一个上午就这么过去了，House仍待在他的办公室里不知思考什么问题，即没有溜偷到谁也找不到的地方去，也没有上网、听音乐、玩游戏或看电视什么的。他只是偶尔换一下坐姿，比如刚刚把脚从矮柜上移到办公桌上。“我们就这样等着吃午饭？”实在忍不住，他小声地询问桌子对面的二位同僚。

　　“这份报纸后面有填字游戏，你要不要？”身材矮小的前整容医生给出的是之前Foreman提的建议，那位在House手下干了几年的老手早在一个半小时前，留下句“如果你们实在闲得无聊可以靠填字游戏打发时间！”后就不见踪迹了。

　　“或许House他有比较棘手的问题需要考虑？！”原本以为自己在最后一关出局却意外地接到Cuddy电话的幸运女孩，为他人设身处地地辩解。

　　“他才不可能……”出言反驳的男性成员在突然发现玻璃门被打开的瞬间把后面半句话吞了回去。他们齐齐地望向探进半个身子的上司，等待他交待他们任何有关工作的事宜，可却没料对方只是简单地说了句：“Cuddy找我就说我有非常重要的事情需要处理！此外，你们实在闲得无聊可以玩填字游戏。”

　　目送他就这么消失在走廊的拐角，Dr. Chris Taub默默地合上手中的报纸：“……我决定去楼下消磨时光，顺便早点解决午餐的问题。有谁要一起吗？”

　　“重要的事情……他遇到麻烦了吗？”

　　“House？麻烦？” 

　　“别人的吧！”

　　几乎异口同声地，结伴而行的两位脱口否定了在场唯一女性提出的可能。  
　　

　　“你有麻烦了！”通过护士台的记录，异常顺利找到目标的House推开五号门诊室大门。头也不抬就可以知道进来的是谁，Wilson没有搭腔继续专注地在处方单上奋笔急书。“Mr. Tyler？”他确认了一下病例表上的名字，“你不用太担心，没什么大问题。记得回去多注意休息、多喝点水。这是一个疗程的药，不要漏了哪顿也不要看情况好转了就停药。”

　　将对突然出现的House充满着好奇的病人送出门外，履行着门诊任务的肿瘤部主任反手关上门后，无奈地盯着自己的好友：“真不敢相信，Cuddy居然肯让你闲着。”

　　“这就是多了三个可供任意差遣地仆人的好处！”

　　“你的玩具被怪物吃掉了？”

　　“它们被藏在很安全的地方。James，嘿！”House双手交叉地撑在拐杖手柄上，他抿住嘴角露出寻衅的神情，“有麻烦的是你。你居然在偷偷的约会，并且企图引开我的注意力避免我发现，可见你很重视她！”

　　“你要不是太闲，就是维可丁嗑太多？！或许我应该少开点给你。”

　　明白对方意指是自己在胡思乱想，House并不为之退缩：“我最近一直觉得有点奇怪。自从我和Stacy分手后，你从没怂恿过我去约谁，甚至在上次我和她打算复合的时候，你还极力阻止过。”

　　“那时她已经结婚了。”Wilson扶住自己的额角……他就不明白为什么希望朋友能过上正常的生活也会变成被责问的原因，“我只是在适合的时机提出了适合的建议而已。”

　　“你撒谎！近些日子每个新出现在我周围的女人——无论是Terzi、13号还是bitch，你都提议我进一步发展。这根本不符合你以往的作风，难怪我当时我总觉得哪里不对劲！”

　　“我的作风？难道我的作风就是阻止你去结识别人？！不要为自己无法开拓社交圈而找借口。”

　　“你说我不敢去邀约？！等等，重点不在这里。关键在你希望我忙碌于新的约会而能忽略你在与什么人交往的事实。”

　　“House，你简直……”摇着头的Wilson重重地叹了口气，“总之，我没有在和谁约会！”在下一个病人进来之前，他把这个纠缠不休的男人赶了出去。

TBC...


	2. 比谁麻烦？

二、比谁麻烦？

　　待在昏暗的办公室里沉思着关于人性难于琢磨的问题，House觉得自己就像个在研究无穷宇宙的伟大哲人——如果这个宇宙不是指Wilson的话。他刚办完件自己都觉得绝妙的事情，一份小小的文件打发了一次可预见的危机，解救了在不久的将来会陷入第四次婚姻破裂的男人。说实在的，他想不明白Wilson对于女人的吸引力在于哪里？！过于泛滥的同情心、还是比大部分人都要来得多的麻烦事？把左手托着的球抛到右手，盯着它在空中划出的曲线，House含糊不清地咕哝：“哦，女人们都爱自找麻烦！”

　　他开始估算那个丧失约会对象的男人需要多久才能查出是谁搞的鬼。或许她会告诉他，也可能登上飞机后自此消失音讯……他比较期望是后者，至少Wilson可以晚几天才来找自己麻烦。那个狡猾的家伙不可能察觉不了幕后黑手是谁，也不可能满怀欣喜地来感谢他。House不由地为自己结识这么位不识趣的朋友感到悲哀，也同时对对方欺瞒的行径为之愤怒。

　　调整了一下椅子的高度，House双手交叉在脑后用更享受的姿势仰靠在椅背上……Wilson意图把他踢出局，这是他最不能忍受的。使用卑劣的手段转移朋友的注意力以达到自己不可告人的目的，简直不可饶恕！更何况他们的关系比一般的好友还亲密一些——在某些特殊的时刻。

　　听到隔壁大办公室传来响声的House半探过身，发现只是纸杯被风从桌子上吹落后，他又安心地坐了回去。如果不是无意间听到幸运三人组的讨论，他大概要接到婚礼请帖后才能知道真相，想到这里先前为自己计划得逞而浮现的好心情顿时消散了，House皱起眉头仔细衡量了下，决定还是打个电话以确保万无一失……  
　　

　　“我今天没去下面的餐厅吃午饭。”看到House拿着他的迷你电视离开后，Kutner有些迟疑地说道。

　　Taub抬头看看四周，除了正在看书的女医生外，周围并没有其它的聊天对象：“你在对我说？那么然后？”

　　“Amber还会回来？！”

　　“House暗示的？”

　　“你听谁说的？”

　　话题出乎意料的转变不但让在场的两位大吃一惊，也让假装离开却早就折回躲在角落偷听的Dr. House困惑地侧过脸……但似乎Kutner也没办法给出大家满意的答案：“我不是说她会回来，我只是有些疑虑。”

　　“游戏已经结束了，就算House会再玩些花样……为什么你指明是Amber？”

　　Taub也有深有同感地点头附和：“是啊，为什么？”

　　“我前面说我今天没去餐厅吃饭，因为我需要出去买点东西。”斟酌着怎么表达的Kutner让门里门外的每一位都有点焦急，“我路过街口那家华夫饼屋的时候，我看到Wilson和Amber在一起！”

　　“James Wilson？”

　　“你确定他们不是偶然间遇到而已？”

　　“他们看上去交谈得挺愉快的样子。大家都知道Wilson和House的关系，而Amber她的性格……我实在对此有点在意。如果她回来，势必我们三个中会要炒掉一个。”

　　“她会不会只是想进PPTH？有没有听说Wilson的部门人手空缺之类的传言？”

　　“她的专业适合吗？”

　　“Um……”

　　陷入沉默的三人谁也没有意识到House满脸愤怒地离开，或许早在几个星期以前他会认为bitch只是为了工作，但现在？基于Wilson的不良记录，他不得不怀疑……

　　  
　　“你这个混蛋！”

　　被房门推开的巨响扯回思维的House仍保持着单手拎着电话的动作。他下意识地瞪着大步冲到他面前并一脸责问的Wilson：“你这个骗子！”

　　“只是由于你的一些妄想，你居然给Amber写了去弗罗里达的推荐信？！”

　　“哦！Amber？不是Dr. Volakis也不是cutthrough bitch！你什么时候和这位竞争失败者这么亲密了？”

　　“她只是想找份工作。”

　　“那我给了她梦寐以求的工作机会。”

　　“你只是以为她在和我约会。”

　　“不管怎么讲，她现在有一个前程似锦的未来。如果你只是关心她的工作，你应该高兴才是。但以刚才我办公室大门发出的惨叫来看，这位满口谎言的绅士很不满意‘Amber’的离开，很显然……”莫名因自己说出的话而感觉到一阵刺痛，House不愿深思地佯装那是由于腿的缘故，“你看女人的眼光真不怎么样，James。”

　　习惯性地双手插在胯部，Wilson沉默地摇着头望向对方，他不明白为什么每次House都会对自己的约会反应过度——就算是极其普通的，或许他明白？但那只是他的猜想或说希望而已……“无论她是谁，Amber也好、女病人或哪位家属也好，你都会想方设法的搅乱我的生活。House，人与人的交往不是靠控制力来维持的。”他试图让自己冷静下来。

　　“每个人都说谎，大部分人都会自欺欺人。我只是用最大的善意来帮助自己的朋友避免每月的第四份赡养费，世人应该赞美我！”有时候House会突然想起他们亲密的时候。或许一般的好友间是不会跨进彼此过度亲密的空间，但他是House，Wilson更是……Wilson！他们偶尔会在一起，那时Wilson就会显得特别安静，至少没有喋喋不休的大道理、更不会为一份推荐信大发雷霆，无论是他湿润的眼睛还是那微微泛红的耳廓，都是House此时此刻无比想念的。

　　“……House，你在圈划自己领地时能不能别把其它人的生活也一并划进去？”

　　尽管走神的男人漏听了不少，但多少他能猜测出无非是关于隐私、关于固步自封之类的，对这番言论露出嗤之以鼻的神色，他毫不客气地反击：“一个不断重复失败婚姻、除了医院和旅馆之外别无去处的正常男人，和一个生命中充满刺激与挑战的、超凡脱俗的瘸子，这二个男人你觉得哪个更有评价生活乐趣的立场？！”

　　“可你不能把自己的生活乐趣架设在破坏我的生活上！House，我搞不清楚你到底想要什么？”

　　“Oho～～这么多年你居然不清楚我想要的？真让我伤心！其实我要的很简单，我只是……想……”突然愕然而止地睁大眼睛，不知被什么打断的House忽然沉默下来。Wilson有些不明状况地露出询问的眼神，但却没有得到任何回应，他等待了片刻，发现对方并不打算继续后，不解地在空气中挥动了几下右手：“你怎么了，House？”

　　“Nothing。”

　　“算了。总之你别在插手我的事情，我不希望被干涉后还最后一个知道真相！”像是耗尽全身体力，一边叹着气一边转身走出门外的Wilson丝毫没有觉察到，House仍处在被自己刚刚险些脱口而出的话惊吓到的状态……

TBC...


	3. 麻烦找上了谁？

三、麻烦找上了谁？

　　Wilson在House的家门口有点踌躇，他设想过很多可能性，但都被自己用别的理由一一排除。平白无顾地消失三天，即没有请假也打不通电话，Cuddy认为House只是想翘班而已，但Wilson却不敢肯定这与三天前的那场争论有没有关系。他无奈地从大衣口袋里掏出以前House给的备用钥匙……为什么要做这样事情的人总是他？！

　　不过当看到坐在沙发上吃着垃圾食品，盯着低幼儿童趣味动画的男人时，他还是难免松了口气。“我给你打了十几个电话。”Wilson一把夺过遥控器，让房间里又重新恢复了安静。

　　“或许电话坏了……”说着显而易见的谎话，House往嘴里丢了片薯片。

　　在沙发边来回走了几步，Wilson考虑着以怎样的方式打开话题：“Cuddy说要罚你一个月的门诊。如果明天上班时间你仍没有出现的话，她就不得不通知董事会了。”

　　“可怜的女巫，没有使用邪恶力量的对象她一定感觉到了孤独！”

　　“你都没有请假！House，是不是……？”

　　“我撞到头了，”似乎知道接下来会提到的内容，一直没有挪过位置的男人急忙打断他，“我没打过电话？！该死，肯定是我失忆了，我以为我打过。”由此Wilson注意到House额头发际下方微微发青，他不禁关切地凑近：“什么时候撞到的？”

　　但让他始料未及的是，对方居然一反常态地躲开他触碰，甚至扭过头假装去捡掉落在地上的空瓶子。有些僵硬地收回自己的左手，Wilson深吸了口气：“……我以为那只是一场普通的交流。”

　　“什么？”

　　“关于Amber的。”

　　“那是一场普通的交流。”生硬地重复之前的句子，House始终回避着Wilson的目光，他左右环顾着熟悉得不能再熟悉的客厅，“你可以和Cuddy说我明天会去上班。”

　　“我不明白。”

　　“我会去上班，你不明白？！”被拒绝的语调弄得有点困惑，他隐约地察觉到了Wilson的怒气。

　　不是没有经历过更激烈的争吵，也不是没有发生过类似的情形……Wilson审视着当前的状况，但却无法理解House不同以常的态度，几句恶毒的讽刺、一来二去的恶作剧报复，或是像是什么都没有发生过的工作午餐，这才是他们缓和矛盾的方式，去找House之前他并没有指望生性如此的男人会反思悔过，他只是一种提醒、避免House今后更夸张的干涉，但现在他觉得他完全糊涂了，于是抬起右手摸着自己的脖子，Wilson决定不再绕圈子了：“是你的态度。House，发生了什么？”

　　“只是头有点疼，当然比不上腿上的。”

　　“你撒谎。”

　　“嘿，难不成我还得做次MRI？”

　　“你不能指望每个人都能解读你话里的实际意思，更何况你什么都不说的话。”显得有些激动地微微提高音量，Wilson试图抢过House从刚才就一直在手里玩着的药瓶。

　　“别动我的东西，”年长的男人机警地缩回手，并用嘲弄的口气说道，“希望解救地球上所有苦难人的好好先生。”

　　“我只是关心你。”

　　“你可以把它留给你的病人！”

　　“House！”

　　“哦，上帝为什么不能让这个犹太人安静下来？！”

　　“好吧！如果你只是想独自在自己妄想的世界里四处碰壁，寻求所谓世人难以理解的痛楚，那我可以闭嘴。只不过你别指望以后……”

　　“该死！”

　　Wilson挥舞着双手以加重自己言词的力度，却意外地被对方的咒骂打断，有些吃惊地看到House将自己的拐杖扔到一边，并艰难地站起来…… “你想知道吗？该死的！”House再度重复了咒骂。进屋后第一次对上好友眼睛的Wilson，有些不知如何将之前的对话进行下去。他半张着嘴愣在那里，似乎可以从对方的复杂神色中抓到什么关键？！可就在这个时候，一股力量将他往后推去……

　　向后跄踉几步还没等站稳，逼近的House又推了他一把，直到他的背抵在凹凸不平的墙面装饰物上。

　　“House？”

　　没有回应他的询问、仿佛知道Wilson不可能将一个瘸腿的朋友推开，House抓住他的肩重重地压到他的身上。下意识地扶住对方，Wilson再度发问：“怎么回事？Gre……”

　　可接下来的句子被覆上温度而吞没。与其说是激烈还不如带着几分粗暴……如同要将心底所有的话语都在这个吻中表达出来似得，House用肢体回绝了一切可能性的拒绝。然而出乎他意料的，当Wilson迟疑了几秒后反而伸手双臂环住他的后背，并回应了他。  
　　

　　通常持久的热吻是一项考验肺活量的运动，更何况对于两个不再年轻的男人而言。有些气喘的Wilson保持着方才的动作，目光虚聚在房间的另一边：“刚才发生了什么？”

　　“表达我对你的恨意。”House将头埋在对方肩上，声音听上去有点阴郁。

　　“你什么时候发现的？”

　　“当某个混蛋问我想要什么的时候！”

　　“你不是说我是个骗子？”

　　“除了骗子之外还是个混蛋。”

　　“让一个混蛋这么评价还真是我的荣幸……”

　　简单的对话之后便是只剩下呼吸声的沉默，无论是哪一个似乎都没有移动的打算……直到片刻之后Wilson的声音才重新在房间里响起：“按一般程序，我们不应该是先约会才对吗？！”

　　“Um……你不觉得我们已经约会了十多年？”

　　“是吗？”舔了舔自己的下唇，Wilson停顿了一会儿，“House，我问你。”

　　“什么？”

　　“你打算在我身上靠多久？很重的。”

　　“Wilson，我恨你！”  
　　  
－END－


End file.
